Multi-mode handsets offer the capability for a wireless communication device to communicate with a variety of network types, including wireless local area networks (WLANs), code division multiple access (CDMA), advanced mobile phone service (AMPS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), time division multiple access (TDMA), Typically, a multi-mode wireless communications device indicates the signal strength of the antenna of the service that the device is currently using. The current signal strength in most devices is indicated by a series of bars of graduated height, that is, signal strength display bars or signal strength indicators/indications. For example, if the phone is using code division multiple access (CDMA) services, then the signal strength display indicates the strength of the CDMA signal. If the phone is using a wireless local area network, such as a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network, then the signal strength display indicates the strength of the WiFi signal. In such a device, a user must attempt to switch from a first network to a second network to determine the availability and signal strength of the second network.
In addition to the signal strength indication, some multi-mode devices may identify different networks by unique icons while still maintaining the signal strength bar indicator in a display. The use of unique icons is useful when a device is roaming outside of a home network so that a user can quickly determine the type of network currently being accessed. Other devices may include signal strength bars for a receive signal and signal strength bars for a transmit signal. However, these solutions do not alert a user of the presence of an accessible alternate network.
The user may wish to switch to an alternate network type if the signal strength is sufficient. However, the user does not know whether the device is in range of, for example, a WLAN unless he or she initiates the search, particularly when the signal strength of the current system is sufficient, and the network has not directed a search for a new network. Accordingly, there remains a strong need in the art for a method and apparatus for simultaneously displaying signal strength in multi-mode wireless communications devices.